


put my heart on my chest, so you can read it too [podfic]

by KD reads (KDHeart)



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Fluff, Language Barrier, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-28
Updated: 2016-12-28
Packaged: 2018-09-12 23:56:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 14
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9096196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KDHeart/pseuds/KD%20reads
Summary: “Victor,” Yuuri says, rolling his shoulders as he leans his elbows against the top of the wall. Victor looks up, eyebrows arched in waiting, and Yuuri meets his eyes with the kind of ease that’s gotten more natural by the day since Victor arrived. “You don’t have to answer if you don’t want to, but, I was wondering…”    Curiosity flashes across Victor’s expression, one of the emotions Yuuri is able to recognize easily on his former-idol. Victor hums, leaning forward and tucking his phone away under his arm, giving Yuuri his undivided attention in a way that curls Yuuri’s toes in his skates. Once Yuuri would’ve flushed and stuttered at the feeling of Victor’s weighty gaze dragging across his face, but now he only shrugs and bites his lip.    “Is it hard for you,” Yuuri asks, “being in a country where you don’t speak the language?” [A recording of a fic by driedupwishes]





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Readbyanalise010](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Readbyanalise010/gifts).
  * Inspired by [put my heart on my chest, so you can read it too](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8785432) by [driedupwishes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/driedupwishes/pseuds/driedupwishes). 



> Sometimes you get to put up your recording tent, set up your microphone and isolate yourself from the world... sometimes you have to hide out on the veranda with your phone because everyone in the house is napping in every single room and then the neighbour starts shoveling snow and everyone with a car decides to take that particular back street as a shortcut to go do their holiday shopping. The second version is more fun and I'd apologize for the sound quality, but I was enjoying myself too much reading this from under a pile of winter coats and then editing it next to a hot stove to be properly sorry.

Cover by KDHeart.

| 

## Streaming Audio

## Downloads

  * [MP3](http://kdheart.parakaproductions.com/podfic16/heartonmychest.mp3) | **Size:** 20.2 MB | **Duration:** 21:59min

  
---|---


End file.
